


Pearl/(trans)Marina Splatoon 2 Free Commission

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Anal, Bilingual, Consentacles, Creampie, Curry, Curry VS Sushi, F/F, Fanfiction, Female Ejaculation, Food, Green Nipples, Hair Tentacles, Ink As Cum, Inkling - Freeform, Long Tongue, My First Fanfic, Off The Hook - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Spit As Lube, Splatfest, Splatoon - Freeform, Squirting, Sushi, Tentacle Job, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, dark skin, latina, octoling - Freeform, splatoon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: Here we go folks! Here is the first of the five free commissions that I gave out after posting my Tentacle Spa fic for bramblefix on Tumblr.This commission was for yanmagotchi on Tumblr. She asked for a fic with Pearl and Marina from Splatoon 2 where Marina was a trans girl. She also enjoyed the idea of using food along with sex so in this fic the two members of Off The Hook are gearing up for an upcoming Splatfest that will feature Curry VS Sushi. In keeping with the canon fact that Marina sings in another language than Pearl, I decide to have her be Latina for this story, so you will notice that her lines are peppered with a few words of Spanish here and there. There is a good amount of tentacle fun coupled with some inky goo as well, I hope you all have as much fun reading this fic as I did while writing it!





	Pearl/(trans)Marina Splatoon 2 Free Commission

The next big Splatfest was coming up this very weekend. The theme this time was going to be Curry vs Sushi, and in order to prepare, both Marina and Pearl had been taking turns cooking their favorite dishes for each other all week long.

Tonight it was Pearls turn to cook, and she was determined to convince her Octoling girlfriend that her seafood tikka masala was better than any raw fish that Marina could prepare. She had spent all day searching around Inkopolis for the freshest salmon, prawns, and mussels she could buy. It was a bit of chore since she kept getting stopped by little squid kids that wanted her autograph, but she finally managed to gather all of the ingredients and get them back to her flat without tarnishing her crown too badly. She was thinking about the day’s events as she stirred a pot and seasoned the thickening sauce to just the right level of spiciness.

As she raised her cooking spoon to her lips to give the sauce one last taste, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of breasts press against her back.

“What are you cooking tonight, mi amor?” a voice whispered into her ear. It was Marina. She had snuck up on the shorter girl and was now hugging her from behind while resting her chin on the squid-girl’s shoulder. Pearl blushed and said, “It’s curry…” She looked at the spoon that she had been raising to her lips and decided to offer it to her lover for the final taste instead. “Tell me what you think? I pulled out all of the stops, and with this you’ll have to admit that my curry is better than your sushi!”

“Hmm?” Marina eyed the spoon warily before reaching her hand up and taking Pearl’s hand and moving it so that the spoon approached her lips. She sipped the amber liquid from the spoon and exclaimed, “Mmm! That’s soooo gooood!” She kissed Pearl on the cheek and added, “It has just the right amount of calor to it!” She pressed her cheek against the shorter girl’s and looked into the pot. “I can’t wait to try it over the basmati!”

Pearl smirked at that before leaning her head back against Marina’s shoulder and saying, “So I take it you’re finally ready to admit defeat then~?” Her smugness was almost tangible, but Marina was a good sport about it. She let go of Pearl’s small frame and said, “Not just yet, chica. I still have a few more recipes that my abuela Octavia showed me when I was just a little niña. Just wait until tomorrow when it’s my turn to make dinner again, and then for the Splatfest where everyone will prove to you that sushi is clearly the superior food.”

Pearl waved her off at that saying, “Yeah, well, for now just go and set the table. The rice still needs another ten minutes before it’s ready, and I’m finding it hard to concentrate on not burning this sauce. Marina laughed to herself at that. She knew that the tough-squid look that Pearl put on during their performances was just an act for the crowd. THAT Pearl was her singing and hosting partner in their band, Off The Hook, but THIS easily flustered Pearl was the one that she had fallen in love with after first arriving in Inkopolis. She kissed her cheek again before saying, “Muy bien, mi cariño~ I’ll get everything set for you.” She brushed her fingertips across Pearl’s butt playfully before adding, “Don’t make me wait too long~” and walking out of the kitchen.

Pearl was blushing so hard that she fumbled her spoon in her hand a few times before finally getting a grip on it. She put her hand on her chest, breathed in through her nose, and then let out a long sigh. She then straightened up and was all business again. She stirred the curry in her pot one more time before quickly reaching into the cabinet and the counter and pulling out two serving dishes. After putting them on the countertop she turned off the heat for her curry and put a lid over the pot. Once the rice was done she fluffed it with a fork before transferring it to one of the serving dishes and the curry to the other. With both dishes in hand she turned and carried them into the dining room where Marina was waiting for her with the table already set.

“It smells lovely~” the dark-skinned octo-girl said. Her hair tentacles were twitching on her head and her aquamarine eyes shone with anticipation. She stood up and helped Pearl with the food before sitting back down and pouring herself a glass of iced tea. The two girls took turns scooping rice and curry onto their plates. Just before they took their first bites, Pearl commented, “I hope you’re not wearing any socks. Because this is about to knock them off!” Marina giggle at that and replied, “I’ll be careful then. Haha.” She then raised her spoonful of rice and curry to her lips and took a bite. Her mouth exploded with flavor! The tenderness and light flavor of the prawns contrasted beautifully with the boldness of the salmon and the mussels, and the masala sauce spread a heat through her mouth that opened her sinuses and pricked at her tongue. The rice, as well, lent its own distinct flavor, and Marina surprised herself by dropping her spoon, putting her hands on her cheeks and squirming in her chair. Pearl took a bite as well and gave a low chuckle. After she swallowed she braced her elbows on the table and set her chin on her wrists before pointing her spoon at her girlfriend and saying, “Looks like someone just had a life changing experience~”

Marina’s face flushed bright red through her dark skin. She picked up her spoon, cleared her throat a few times and recomposed herself. “It’s okay, I guess.” she said, trying to make herself sound disinterested and not wanting to give her smug little friend too much praise.

“It’s okay!? You GUESS!?!?” Pearl was almost fuming at the indignity of Marina’s critique. Marina didn’t pay her any mind, though. She simply brushed her hair tentacle away from her face and ate another spoonful of the Inkling girl’s curry. Seeing that she wasn’t getting any attention, Pearl folded her arms and started to sulk in her chair. Marina let this go on for a while. She knew that Pearl wouldn’t be able to stand the silence for long, and true to form, she finally spoke up again. “Alright… You were just teasing me, weren’t you?” She picked her own spoon back up and ate another bite out of her own bowl before asking, “So what do you REALLY think of it?”

Marina swallowed her third spoonful and said, “I think it is magnífico, mi amor~ You have really outdone yourself this time.” She ate another bite and added, “But I can not say that it is better than my sushi just yet. We still have to wait for the Splatfest so everyone can decide. She looked at Pearl and saw that she was starting to sulk again. Marina then stood up and leaned over the table to caress Pearl’s cheek before saying, “But never mind the curry or sushi, chica, my favorite food would have to be what’s right in front of me.” The octo-girl then pressed her soft lips against Pearl’s own. Pearl’s eyes went wide at first from the unexpected move, but she quickly let herself relax and began kissing Marina back. The two could still feel the heat from the curry on each other’s tongues and the prickly sensation had both of them moaning until they finally broke their kiss. Both of them reached immediately for their iced teas and drained the glasses. “Dios mio, Pearlita! That was way too spicy!” Marina exclaimed! Pearl gave an embarrassed laugh before saying, “Sorry, Marina. I added a few extra pepper flakes to my bowl. Heh.”

Marina turned to Pearl and looked over the smaller girl. “It’s okay, cariño. I was just not expecting that.” She averted her eye’s from the shorter file and bit her lip as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She began to squirm where she stood and started rubbing herself between her legs before adding, “Lo siento, mi amor, pero all of this spicy food has gotten me a little excited.” Her face flushed harder as she continued to rub her member that was growing larger in her tight shorts. Finally understanding what Marina was doing, Pearl’s face went beet red and she said, “Oh my gosh! What are you doing!?” Marina was starting to breathe heavily now. She unbuttoned her shorts as she walked over to where Pearl was still sitting and said, “Please, Pearl. I need this~”

Pearl groaned and tried to look away before finally giving in. She stood up and pushed her chair to the side before getting on her knees. As she unzipped Marina’s shorts she looked up at the other girl and said, “Just so you know, you’re gonna owe me big time for this.” Marina nodded her head as Pearl pulled down the octo-girl’s shorts and green tights, freeing her swelling member. The fact that Marina was a trans Octoling was a fact that even the most die-hard fans of Off The Hook didn’t know about. When she performed on stage she would always wear a type of shape-wear undergarment that would keep her private bits from causing an embarrassing bulge in her shorts.

Pearl started to take Marina’s length into her mouth but hesitated. When Marina asked what was wrong, Pearl looked up at her and said, “Spicy curry, remember.” Marina’s eyes went wide and she gave a nervous laugh before saying, “Oh. Heh. Right…” Pearl gave her friend a kind smile and adjusted her crown before saying, “Don’t worry, babe. I still gotcha covered.” With that she lifted her hair tentacles and began running the smooth tendrils over Marina’s twitching cock. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend bite her lips and suck air through her teeth before letting out a cute moan. Pearl smirked at that and started to work her short tentacles in tandem, switching up between using her sucker pads to suck on Marina’s shaft and balls.

Marina quickly shot her hands down and grabbed Pearl’s tentacles. This time it was Pearl’s turn to look confused. She had just gotten into a good rhythm and was starting to get wet. She tilted her head up and looked into Marina’s face with her golden eyes and asked, “What’s wrong? Did something not feel good?” Marina looked back down at her with her signature uncomfortable smile and said, “No, mi amor, it actually has feeling a little too good, if anything, and I didn’t want to finish just yet.” She held out her hand and helped Pearl back to her feet. She kissed the shorter girl and said, “Your seafood curry and tentacle job were both muy excelente, pero what I’d really like is to taste that little clam that you keep between your legs~” Marina slipped one teal-tipped finger through the hole in the giant zipper of Pearl’s sleeveless dress and slowly pulled it down. She bit her lower lip as she watched Pearl’s top fall to the floor, leaving the shorter woman topless, with nothing on but her pink leggings and a pair of painties with strawberry jellyfish printed on them. Marina cupped the squid-girls small breasts and massaged them before whispering, “How about you get on the table and I remind you of our first night together~?”

Pearl’s face flushed furiously, and since she was at a loss for words, she obediently climbed onto the sturdy kitchen table and lifted her bum in the air. She had to push the bowls of curry and rice to the side to make room for her, but after it was cleared enough she took her crown off and set it to the side before crossing her arms on the table and laying her head on them. She could never forget their first time. It had been shortly after she ran off some squid kids who were picking on Marina for being an Octoling. After that, she learned that Marina was new to Inkopolis and hadn’t found a place to stay yet. After inviting her back to her flat she accidentally walked in on the octo-girl taking a shower and discovered her secret. After an awkward conversation and explanation about how Marina had left her family in Octo Valley because of her desire to transition and their unwillingness to accept her, Pearl asked the younger woman if she’d like to stay with her until she was able to get her tentacles back under her. Marina was overjoyed at the offer and, forgetting herself, kissed Pearl on the lips before thanking her profusely, and suggesting that she might show her gratitude in another way as well.

With this memory in her mind, Pearl braced herself as Marina ran her teal-tipped fingers over her bum before pulling her stockings and panties down to her knees. Marina licked her lips as she eyed Pearl’s creme-coloured lower lips. She brushed her hair tentacle away from her face before placing her hands on the table and leaning forward to give the Inkling girl’s little, pink bean a light kiss. Pearl twitched at the feeling of Marina’s soft lips, but she had been expecting this, and even looking forward to it, so when Marina wrapped her hair tentacles around the squid-girl’s thighs she let herself accept their embrace. Marina noticed that Pearl was starting to relax as she used her black and teal appendages to massage the other girl. It didn’t take long before she was unable to hold herself back anymore. She opened her mouth and let out a heated breath before giving the wet folds before her a long, wet lick.

With the taste of Pearl’s love juice on her tongue she she pressed her lips against the other girl and began sucking greedily. She loved her girlfriend’s taste, and would oftentimes use her longer-than-average tongue to eat her out just before the two were set to perform on stage. This had been a tried and true method for curing Pearl’s stage fright in the early days of Off The Hook, and it was a tradition that the girls secretly continued to this day. Marina closed her eyes as she focused all of her sensations on the feel of her lover’s warm wetness against her tongue. She let the long, slimy appendage slip itself inside of Pearl’s tight little hole. The feeling of Marina’s tongue squirming inside of her made Pearl squirm and groan as she tried her best to not become overwhelmed by the slimy sensation. Her forehead began to bead with sweat and her breathing was getting heavy. She could feel Marina’s hair tentacles move from her thighs to her bum.

As the suckers on the tentacles left tiny hickeys on her ass cheeks, she also felt the smaller tentacles spread them apart and begin circling her tight little starburst. Marina smiled before pulling her tongue back into her mouth. Her lips and chin were now covered with Pearl’s creamy white love juice. She was breathing hard as well, but caught her breath quickly before pressing her wet lips to Pearl’s clit and circling it with her tongue before sucking hard on it and pulling her face back. She could feel Pearl’s legs shaking as the Inkling girl tried her hardest to hold in an orgasm. It was obvious that anymore teasing threatened to overcome her. Marina finally lit the little nub slip from her lips with a tiny, wet pop. She grinned at her girlfriend, her erection harder now and dripping teal-clouded precum onto the floor of their flat. “My my~” she said in a teasing voice. “It looked like you were about to ink all over my face just then~ Did you like it that much~?”

Pearl didn’t answer. She simply looked back at Marina with an angry look and tears in her eyes. She had been so close and the way Marina had stopped only to tease her! She buried her face in her arms and wiggled her bum. Wordlessly DEMANDING that Marina finish what she started! Marina giggled at this but then stood up, unzipped her top and let it fall to the floor behind her. Her large plum brown breast jiggled as she put her knee between Pearl’s legs and lifted herself up onto the table. Once she was situated she began rubbing Pearl’s creamy, soaked pussy with her fingers as she continued to use her tentacles to tease the older girls asshole. “I’m sorry, mi amor~” she said with, clearly, fake sympathy. “It’s just that I couldn’t let you ink without giving your favorite hole the attention it deserves~” With that she pulled her hand away and let one of her longer tentacles replace it. As the tentacle wormed its way inside of Pearl’s tight, little honeypot, Marina pursed her lips and let a long bead of inky black saliva stretch from them onto the squid girls pink, twitching asshole. The dark-skinned girl smiled as her tentacles spread her Octarian ink all over the shorter girl’s creme-coloured ass cheeks. She watched intently as her ink-covered tentacles coaxed her lovers ass open and slipped inside of her.

Pearl groaned and tried to clutch at the table, but there was nothing for her to grab onto. She grit her teeth as Marina slowly and gentle forced her hair tentacles inside of the other woman, being sure to add more of her inky, black spit as it was needed so as not to hurt the short squid-girl. Once Marina was well situated in her friend’s ass she began working her hair tendrils in and out of Pearl’s ass and pussy in tandem. They made slippery wet sounds as they pulsed and writhed inside of her, being sure to hit the fleshy bundle of nerves inside of her vagina. As she watched Pearl squirm, moan, and squeal beneath her face she reached down and started stroking her hard member, smearing her teal precum over its shaft until it was glistening and slick. Pearls moans became louder, and Marina knew that she was about to ink for sure this time. Seeing this as her opportunity, the octo-girl pulled her hair thick hair tentacle out of Pearl’s puss and shoved her leaking cock in instead.

The change in sensation caused Pearl to cry out, but as Marina’s hips began colliding with her own she quickly began to reciprocate the motion until the two girls matched each other’s rhythm. It was Marina who declared her closeness first by saying, “Ah~ Pearlita~ I don’t think I can last much longer, mi amor~” Her large breasts bounced with every thrust, her teal nipples making small circles with the move movement as she furiously plunged her cock in and out of Pearl’s pussy. Pearl replied in kind saying, “Mnf~ Me either, babe~ Go ahead. Make me ink all over your octo cock~ Give me your ink!” With that Marina wrapped her arms around Pearl’s hips and pressed her breasts against her back before fucking her like a dog in heat.

“Pearl… I…. I’m gonna…”

“Yes! Yes! Right there! Just like that! w… W… WOOMYYYY!”

Marina slammed her hips forwards as she came, pressing Pearl forward on the table and causing her legs to give out. As her ink filled her squid lover Pearl inked all over the octo girls lap. Marina’s jet black ink left her body in hot, thick spurts that filled Pearls womb before overflowing around her cock and and mixing with the white, inky, femcum that covered her thighs and dripped from balls. Pearl’s tiny body spasmed from the force of her female ejaculation. She writhed underneath the taller girl and gripped at her lover’s arms as she fought against the intense sensation.

Once she finally calmed down, Pearl let herself relax underneath Marina. Both girls were panting heavily, and it took several minutes before either of them could make a move.

Finally, though, Pearl managed to crawl out from under Marina’s taller body and turned on her side to look at her girlfriend. Marina had a dopey grin on her face and asked of her partner, “Well… Was it good for you?” Pearl had to fight not to laugh at the corny question, and, with some difficulty, managed to pull off the feat. She then leaned over and kissed Marina on the lips before saying, “Only as good as it was for you~” Marina smiled even wider and stretched her arms over her head before saying, “Then it must have been wonderful! You are still as tight and hot as ever, chica~” She then yawned loudly before adding, “That really got me in the mood for the next Splatfest~ But for now I think I am going to take a nap. Good night, mi amor.” With that she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep on the table. That is, until she felt a sharp pain come from her left nipple. “Ouch!” She exclaimed as her eyes shot open. Pearl had propped herself up on her elbow and had one of Marina’s teal-coloured nipples between her fingers. She was scowling down at the younger girl.

“I don’t think so, missy!” she said in a bossy voice. “We still have to clean up this mess and put the food away, and you’re not going to make me do that while you doze off peacefully.” Pearl picked herself up on the table and managed to get her knees under her. She slapped Marina on the ass and said, “Hop to it, girl. We can’t let the ink stains settle into the table!” With that Marina reluctantly sat up as well. The two quickly cleared the table and, after grabbing some towels from a cupboard, wiped their table clean. Once that was done, the towels went in the wash before the two settled in, side-by-side to wash the dishes together as they continued to playfully argue over the results of the upcoming Splatfest.


End file.
